My December
by infinitehearts
Summary: After getting kicked out of his house late one night, Kenny reflects on his life. Stenny. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Kenny POV

The door slams shut behind me, the metal hinges squeaking loudly. I swear that thing is gonna fall off soon. Something glass hits the wall inside and shatters, followed by more screaming and cursing. I slowly trudge down the porch steps, gripping the cold railing to keep me from slipping on the patches of ice that cover the ground. Little flakes of snow gently fall from the sky, wind silently rustling the trees. I can clearly hear my parents shouting inside. Three hours earlier, my dad had come home from the bar, drunk as fuck, and started yelling at my mom to make him something to eat. I hid in my room, like I always do, and waited for it to be over. But instead, I was pulled out into the living room, and forced out the front door. Every night seems like a broken record. The wind picks up a little bit, and I wrap my arms around myself, my thin orange parka and ripped jeans the only things keeping me warm. My messy blond hair flies in my face. I rarely wore my hood. My only option now was to start walking. I mean, what else could I do? The thick snow is piling up at the end of my driveway. Guess who will have to shovel it? Damn, I wish I had at least a pair of gloves or a scarf or something. Anything to keep me from getting frostbit. As I walk down the street, my black and white converse make tracks from a scarred seventeen year-old boy who's running away from a broken home.

Dammit. If only everything could be perfect. If only I had money, a house that wasn't falling apart, parents who actually cared about me. Then, my life would be good. I'd be a smart, straight-A student who's actually going to college after highschool. I'd have an awesome car, a well paying job, and friends who stood by me no matter what. It's not that they don't, it's just not as much as they used to.

Take Kyle, for instance. He was always there for me when we were younger. Sure, I never measured up to Stan, but that didn't bother me. When I needed him, he was there. Always. Stan, on the other hand, wasn't as much. He tried, I know he did, and I give him credit for that. I know if I got started on Cartman, I'd turn out ranting and would never be able to stop. He was a selfish, twisted, pathetic asshole. Always has been, always will be. All this thinking is racking my brain. I don't know how long I've been walking, but realize I'm two blocks away from my house. I stop in the middle of the road, staring up at a street light. Another thing I thought about a lot was love. I never really thought it existed, but seeing all the relationships around me kind of convinced me. I think back to all the times I had crushes on girls, and thought I was in love. I was gullible and believed everything I heard. I thought if you said, "I love you," to someone, you really meant it. I was sadly mistaken.

Damn, how stupid I was. I start walking again, picking up my pace now that the wind is getting faster and the snow is falling harder. I can't stay out here all night. I'll freeze to death. I make my way back towards my house, but hatch an idea. The "Marsh" mailbox comes into view, and I hurry up the driveway. Their house is dark green, just freshly repainted. And their doorbell works. I press it a couple times, shivering. The porch light flicks on, and the door opens. Stan's in black basketball shorts and a plain gray t-shirt. He looks like he just woke up. But he squints through the screen door.

"Kenny?" He rubs his eyes, yawning.

"Um, yeah. Hi." He's probably wondering what the fuck I'm doing here. "Can I ask you something?"

He nods. "Uh, yeah. What possibly is so important that you had to wake me up at one o'clock in the morning?"

I grin sheepishly, my teeth chattering. But before I can answer he cuts in.

"Why are you out here so late at night? Do you need something?"

I nod. "That's kinda what I wanted to ask you about. Can I crash here tonight? My parents kicked me out again, and I have no where to go."

His eyes get wider. "Oh, Ken, of course you can stay." He quickly pushes open the screen door, and I walk in. Finally. Warmth. He shuts the wooden door behind him.

"Dude, that's horrible. Why would they do that?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Even though I do, I don't say it. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, Ken. Anything for my best friend." He looks me up and down, probably noticing my wet clothes. "Do you want some different clothes to wear? I mean, 'cause you're soaked."

I nod again, and mumble a quiet, "Sure. Thanks."

He smiles, and walks closer. Then, he's pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him in return.

"I'm glad you came, Ken." He whispers, apparently not caring that his clothes are getting damp.

I can't help but grin. "Me too."

And that, is why I fell completely in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...I decided to add another chapter, but it will be the last one. There's flashback in here, so yea...:)

Kenny POV

I kinda know why I fell so hard for Stan. I mean, when I think back, really think back, to all the times he's been with me when I needed him, it's actually a lot. From calling me his best friend almost everyday to being there in my mind even though I can't see him physically. I just thought I'd never fall for a...guy. I don't know, it's very confusing to me, but that one cold, Decemeber night five days ago still has me in a trance.

FLASHBACK

_The black Denver Nuggets t-shirt I slip over my head feels good against my skin. The matching sweatpants keep my legs warm and stop the shivering. I watch Stan set numberous blankets on the floor next to his bed, grabbing an extra pillow from it. He catches me staring, and smiles._

"_You all set?"_

_I smile back, nodding. For once in my life, I felt safe. "Um, yeah. Thank you so much again for letting me stay." _

"_Ken." He walks over to me, and puts his hands on my shoulders, drawing me closer. "You know I'd do anything for you, right?" _

"_I guess so." _

"_No, Ken. It's not an "I guess so." It's an "I absolutely know so."_

"_Fine." I say, grinning. "It's an "I absolutely know so", then." _

"_Good. 'Cause it always will be." He gives me a playful punch on the shoulder, and goes to settle himself on the floor, pulling the blankets over him. I sit on the bed, staring down at him. He's so beautiful. This time he doesn't notice. I sigh, and lay my head down on the pilllow, looking up at the ceiling. He reaches up to turn off the lamp on the bedside table, and stops to give me a gorgeous smile before laying back down. After a few seconds of silence, he whispers, "Goodnight, Ken."_

"_Goodnight, Stan." God, good thing it's dark in here, 'cuz I can feel my face getting red. There's rustling of blankets, and he finally gets situated. _

"_You know, Ken. I'm glad you came over. My parents are gone, my sister's at college, and I was lonely. That's what this place needs anyway."_

"_Hey, I wouldn't be here if my parents hadn't kicked me out of the house."_

"_Yeah, that's true." More rustling of blankets. I silently laugh to myself. He sighs loudly._

"_Well, dude. I'm gonna crash here any second. You?"_

"_Um, I dunno. I'm kinda tired, but not really. But don't fall asleep on me." _

"_Hey, whatever." He says playfully. "As long is you don't step on me if you get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. You don't do that, and we're good."_

"_Ha, I'll try. Besides, haven't we always been good?" _

_He yawns. "Yeah, always. Since kindergarten, right?"_

_I smile. "Right." _

_Five minutes later without saying anything, he's fucking passed out on me. Liar. I peer down at him, my eyes fixed on his chest, watching it slowly go up and down. His black hair hangs in his face, and his lips are slightly parted. Thank god he doesn't snore. All these good thoughts are making me feel so alive right now. I settle back down, and stick my hand over the side of the bed. Moments later, Stan reaches up and grabs it tightly. Guess he wasn't really sleeping at all. _

"_'Night, dude." He mumbles, his skin soft against mine. I feel myself overwhelmed with happiness. _

"_'Night, Stan. Sleep tight."_

_He chuckles softly. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."_

"_I won't. I promise." _

_He doesn't say anything after that. _

"_See you in the morning." I whisper, closing my eyes, our hands still joined together. But before I drift off to sleep, I don't forget to add, "I love you."_

_............................._

Haha. That actually turned out cute. I was thinking of putting stuff after the flashback, but decided not to...yea, so it's finished...please review! :)) stenny = 3!!!!


End file.
